Sketches
by minerva-one
Summary: A series of nonrelated drabbles and oneshots originally posted for LiveJournal challenges. Mainly SessKags,AU, but not strictly limited to them. Hilarity ensues!
1. Chapter 1

_This was awarded the 1st place award for the LiveJournal community, iyficcontest weekly challenge of "Thanks". I own none of these characters, and receive no profit from any of this._

**Smile **

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama? May I talk to you for a moment?" he heard Rin from behind him, interrupting his mental tirades with her soft question.

"What is it, Rin?" he sighed, inwardly thankful for the chance to feel something other than anger for a few moments. He turned and faced her. He watched in startled fascination as she sank to her knees and gave him a perfectly executed bow. "_I wonder where she picked that up."_ He wondered silently.

"I wanted to say thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, for saving me today. I don't remember much of what happened after the hell hound got us, but Jaken-sama told me what you did for me." Rin came up from her bow, slightly shocked to be looking her Lord directly in the eyes. She realized he had kneeled in front of her. Her voice seemed to fail her suddenly, and it was all she could do to force out a whisper. "I am sorry for being such a burden for you. But, thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru sat in silence, returning her stare. Then he suddenly gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Rin could not help but break out into a smile of her own. "I have never seen you smile before, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Shh, it's a secret, only between the two of us. Can you keep a secret?" Rin nodded her head eagerly. "Good," he said, "My smile is only for you. I am glad you are safe."

"Me too. Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

_This piece was originally posted for the LiveJournal Community, Ebony Silks weekly drabble theme of "Aggravation." It received the 1st place for that week. I own none of these characters and make no profit from any of this._

**The Reality **

* * *

"_Ok, calm down, Kagome. Think of the positive! That's right! Breathe deeply, and remember positive things. Remember the way he looks at you with the utmost love and devotion! Remember the way he always holds the door open!"_ Kagome breathes deeply, _"Hey, this might be working! Ok, where was I again? Remember the amazing way he kisses you! Remember the way his lusty gazes give you the goose bumps! Remember the sheer joy you felt the first time you woke up next to him, entangled in his long white hair . . ."_ Oh yes. The hair. HIS hair. Long, white, silky smooth strands that were the cause of her weak knees. Her mate and his stupid pretty hair. There was never a strand out of place, and it always perfectly coiffed.

The perfect hair. . . was now clogging her bathtub completely and causing water to run all over the bathroom floor. Her muscle beneath her eye began to tick.

"Sesshoumaru! How many times do I have to tell you to clean your stupid pretty hair out of the bathtub drain!"


	3. Chapter 3

_This was posted for the Issekiwa community's challenge of "Hold." I own none of these characters and make no profit from any of this._

**You Gotta Know When To Hold 'Em**

* * *

"Mmmm, what should I do . . . I don't know what to do! Oh man! Is he bluffing? I can't tell! Eeek! What do I do? This was such a bad decision. How did I end up here again? Oh yeah. The desire to see him naked . . ."

"Kagome? What do you say? Are you folding, or holding your hand?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Uhhh, I'll stay. Yeah, I'll stay with what I have." She stammered._"He has to be bluffing. No one can have a winning hand every time!"_

"Are you sure?" he said, as she nodded her head. "Ok, then show your cards."

Kagome laid down her cards, revealing a pair of aces. Sesshoumaru smirks._"Uh oh. I don't like the look of that look!"_ He slowly lays down his cards, revealing a full house. "Looks like you lose, Kagome." _"Darn it! I am never going to live this down!" _she thinks as she slumps back in her chair.

"You know the bet, Kagome. Pay up."

"Do I have to? It's cold in here." She pouts.

"Pay up. Rules are rules." he said sternly.

"Fine. You're such a jerk." She sticks her tongue out and tosses her shirt at his head. _"I should have known better than to play strip poker with Sesshoumaru!"_

"Willing to try your luck in another hand, miko?"

"Feel like upping the stakes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnnnn. What do you have in mind?" he said, as Kagome gave him an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_This one-shot was awarded 5th place in Ebony Silk's challenge of "Child." I own none of these characters and make no profit from any of this._

**What Goes Around Comes Around**_**  
**_

* * *

"You're the person that said no nannies, if I remember correctly. How did it go again, "_I would not trust anyone else with my child. How hard can taking care of a child be, anyway?" _ Inuyasha said, doing his best Sesshoumaru impersonation as he plopped down on the couch.

"Do not make me forget my debt to you and remove your head, half breed. This day has been trying enough without your needling." Sesshourmaru replied from the rocking chair. He looked down at the bundle of white hair and blankets curled tightly in his arms, who thankfully, was finally_asleep_.

"You have vomit in your hair." Inuyasha pointed out.

"And you have cereal stuck to your forehead." Sesshoumaru retorted.

Inuyasha stood up slowly and started collecting the numerous toys strung across the living room. "When is Kagome coming back again?" he asked as he began to pick up the doll stuffing that covered the living room. He remembered he had chosen that moment to walk in the front door and see his 2 year old niece on all fours, her stuffed white dog in her jaws, shaking her head furiously side to side and sending white filling all over the room, and Sesshoumaru standing over her, head bowed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sunday evening. She is flying in around 5 pm." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Three more days?! That kid is going to be the death of us, you know!"

"Keep your voice down! Do you want to wake her up AGAIN?" Sesshoumaru hissed to silence his brother.

"Sorry," Inuyasha replied in a whisper, "but I mean, _three days?_ It took two of us just to survive _one_ day."

"I am aware of that. Now, I am going to attempt to put her down in her bed for the night. After we both clean ourselves up, we will make an attack plan for dealing with this situation." He said, slowly getting up, trying not to disturb the sleeping child in his arms.

"You need an attack plan to deal with your two year old?" Inuyasha retorted. He snickered as he received a death glare as a response.

"_Gently, Gently, please don't wake up . . . please don't wake up . . ._"he thought while laying his only daughter down on her Hello Kitty blankets. Breathing a sigh of relief, his daughter simply rolled over and fell into a deeper sleep. He slowly backed out of her room using every ounce of stealth his father ever taught him.

Closing the door, he breathed a deep sign of relief. _"How does Kagome do this day in and day out? This is utterly ridiculous. It ends now."_

"Inuyasha. Put down the diaper genie and hand me the phone."

"What for?"

"I am solving this situation once and for all."

"_Home Sweet Home,"_ Kagome thought as she pulled into the driveway. "_Well, the house is still standing, so the weekend couldn't have gone too badly . . . There's Sess, let's hope he isn't in a royally bad mood."_

"Welcome home, my love," Sesshoumaru said as he greeted her in the driveway, picking up her bags and giving her a slow kiss.

"Well, hello yourself. I see you survived this weekend. Where is Mizuki?"

"She is being taken care of. Come, I have a surprise for you."

"Wow, the house is spotless! I can't believe you guys actually cleaned! Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she stood in the doorway admiring her wonderfully clean home.

Inuyasha snorted, "Do you think Sesshoumaru would lower himself to clean? We called someone to do it for you!"

"Oh. I see." She said. "Wait - why would you need to call someone to come clean the house? Did it get that dirty in three days?"

"Uh, I think I hear Mizuki, let me go check on her." Inuyasha yammered as he ran out of the living room.

Kagome turned to her mate. "So, why was the house in such dire need of cleaning that you had to call someone?"

"I have reconsidered my position on nannies and servants. Upon further review, I feel it is in our family's best interest to keep 2 full time nannies, a maid, and a cook on staff at all times."

"Okaaayyy . . . but what about your policy of _"I don't trust anyone to be that close to my daughter"_ attitude?" Kagome questioned. Then it dawned on her. "She wore you out and tore up the house, didn't she?" Kagome smirked at her mate attempting to dodge eye contact. "I know she did. You can't lie to me."

"Fine. Just so you know, our daughter is the most stubborn, hard headed, single-minded, SPOILED hanyou I have ever met. Including Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Hmm. Sounds like she's taking after her father!" she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_This piece was awarded 1st place for Ebony Silk's challenge of "Dog." I own none of these characters, and make no profit from any of this._

**Caught **

* * *

"Admit it." Kagome said. "_Admit it_."

"I do not know what you are referring to. I have nothing to admit." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh, come on! I just caught you!" she said, poking him in the chest.

"You caught nothing. Now remove your finger from my chest before you lose it."

"Fine." Kagome paused."Why are you so defensive for being caught doing nothing? How come you flipped the channel so fast?"

"I grew bored with the inanity of television, just as much as I am growing bored of this conversation."

Kagome frowned at him. "Admit it."

"..."

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm not mad at you."

"..."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"..."

"Quit rolling your eyes, and just admit it! You know I caught you red handed!" she said.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru barked as he walked out of the room in a huff.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said, wandering in from the kitchen.

"Nothing. He's just embarrassed I caught him watching the Dog Championship Show on television." she smirked.

Inuyasha snickered. "At least you didn't catch him licking himself."

"I heard that, half-breed!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the next room.


	6. Chapter 6

_This OneShot was awarded 2__nd__ Place for the LiveJournal community EbonySilk's challenge of "Rainbow." I own none of these characters . . . _

Over The Rainbow 

"Man, that demon really hit Kagome good! Is she going to be okay?"

"Don't know yet, Shippo. Do me a favor and go get some more water for her." Inuyasha said. Shippo scampered off, weaving around the numerous legs hovering around Kagome.

"Do you think it would be wise to take Kagome back through the well to her own time? She did receive a very nasty bump on the head." Miroku asked as he peered over Inuyasha's shoulder at the prostrate form of his friend.

"She will not be moved. She will stay here where I can keep watch over her." Sesshoumaru stated flatly.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru! She needs to see a healer in her own time!" Inuyasha growled. He remembered the feeling of utter helplessness as he watched his best friend get hurled high into the air by the demon that caught them off guard earlier.

"She will not be moved."

He looked down as Kagome began to stir. "She's saying something! What is she saying?" Inuyasha asked. "Quiet!" Sesshoumaru barked back.

"She's humming something . . . she's humming a song!" Shippo shouted. "Did she say something about a rainbow?"

"I . . . I think so. I can't make out." Inuyasha replied.

Several hours later, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome! Are you okay! How are you feeling? Kagome, say something!" multiple voices shouted from all around her.

"Quiet! Move back, and let her speak!" Sesshoumaru growled out.

He leaned over the small girl, to ask her how she was feeling. Before he could get the words out, she blurted out, "You were there! I met you there!" pointing her finger at him.

"What are you talking about, Miko? I have been right here the whole time."

"No, you were there! You were with me, over the rainbow. You . . . you were made of tin, and were on a quest to find your heart! We were traveling to find the great wizard, and he was going to give you a heart, but you found out it was with you all along!" she said in one great breath.

Sesshoumaru simply blinked at her.

"I think her brain may be more damaged than we thought." Shippo piped up.

"You were there too, Shippo! I carried you in my bike basket! We were going to try and destroy the wicked witch, who was after my Shikon slippers." Kagome looked over, "Oh, Inuyasha, you were there too!"

"Huh? Kagome, you are making absolutely no sense at all. What are you talking about?" he said.

"You were made of straw, and you came with us on the journey. You were looking for your brain!"

"Hey! What are ya' tryin' to say?" he said defensively.

"Kagome has obviously suffered a very serious head injury. Maybe she should lay back down and rest." Miroku interjected, before things got too out of hand between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I agree. Kagome needs to rest. I will take you back to your time." Sesshoumaru said. He gently picked her up in both arms and began to carry her towards the well.

Kagome leaned her head into his mokomoko-sama and looked up at him. "You believe me, don't you, Sesshoumaru? You believe that I was there? Over the rainbow?" She closed her eyes briefly and clutched her small hand into his lapel. "You were there, you found your heart. It was there all along." She whispered against his chest as he carried her. "Please believe me."

"I believe you, Kagome. I believe you." He chuckled lightly. He paused, and made sure he was well out of earshot. "You have always known my heart was there." He whispered as she looked up at him. "Now let's get you to a healer."


	7. Chapter 7

_This piece received 1__st__ place for iyficcontest's challenge of "Snow." _

_Summary: An introspective Inuyasha . . ._

First Snow 

The first snow of the season. He could smell it coming; the air was becoming lighter and cleaner. Anticipation hung in the air – the kind that always comes before the snow. "Yes," he thought, "this is good."

He jumped up onto his favorite branch and settled in, pulling his arms and knees close to his body. The wind picked up slightly, turning his cheeks pink and blowing his hair about his face. "This is the best time of all," he thought, "when the sun goes down, and the whole world stills; as if it were under a spell."

The first snowflake of the season drifted across his sight, and he smiled. "We will get a lot of snow tonight," he thought. It was almost like starting over with a clean slate, when you wake up to a fresh coat of snow. It seems to wash away all of the troubles from the day before, and makes even the most humble tree shine with beauty.

He allowed himself to think back to his earliest memory – playing in the snow with his father. Or at least, he thought it was his father. He remembers the brisk coldness, the incredible brightness of the snow, and the _happiness_ he felt. There were strong hands that pulled him up from the snow, a deep laugh, and a warm body to snuggle against. That had to be his favorite memory in his life – the exuberance of something new to explore, the feeling of being loved, and the crisp, clean smell of the first snow. "Yes," he thought, "the first snow will always smell like Father."


	8. Chapter 8

This piece was awarded 1st place for the livejournal community issiekiwa's weekly theme of Ties. I own none of these characters.

_**Ties Theme**_

Title: Legacy  
Author: Minerva  
Word Count: 143  
Genre: Drama  
Warnings: none  
Universe: Canon  
Characters: Inupapa, Lil' Sess

He was four years old the first time his father tied armor on him.

"It's too tight!" he cried as his father pulled the ties tighter, forcing his back up straight, tightening around his chest. It was heavy, even for a child's armor. The weight of it settled awkwardly on his hips with a soft creak of leather. He felt like he might topple over under the heaviness.

"A warrior cannot have his armor slipping off in battle. Your enemy will not stop for you to tighten it up. You must keep this on until I tell you to take it off." his father's deep voice boomed in his ears.

"I don't want to wear this!" he whined.

His father gave no response as he tossed a practice sword to him. "Begin your katas." He said, as he walked out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

This piece was awarded third place for the livejournal community, Ebony silks, and their weekly theme of 'goodbye.' I own none of these characters and make no profit from this.

Stay

It began with a twisted ankle.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you were planning on leaving today, but would you please stay with me and Rin for a while longer? I won't be able to protect her if I can't even walk," the miko had pleaded. Somehow, she had managed to injure herself returning from her bath.

"You injured yourself by walking?" he inquired.

"I guess I tripped over a tree root. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she replied in a sheepish voice.

He sighed to himself.

"You will begin watching where you are going, miko."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. Thank you," Kagome said, as she hobbled over to her bag and began digging out her first aid kit.

And so he stayed.

Then came the sickness.

"It's just a cold. I'm sure I can protect everyone. You go on ahead, Sesshoumaru, I'll just stay here an- AH- AH -ACHOO!" Kagome gave a loud sneeze. She pulled out a package of small cloths, with which she began to blow her nose in a very unladylike manner.

The miko gathered up several of the cloths in one hand, and grabbed her bow with the other. She proceeded to sniffle and cough, while Rin fussed around her. "Kagome-chan, you're really sick! Don't worry, I'll protect everyone while Sesshoumaru-sama is gone!" Rin exclaimed as she took Kagome's bow from her hands. The bow was bigger than she was. "How do you work this thing, Kagome-chan?" Rin said as she twanged the bowstring.

He sighed to himself.

"Rin put that down. It will not be necessary," he said as he made to sit back down in his spot. Rin ran over to him with bright eyes. "Oh, thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of his pant leg.

And so he stayed.

Then came the blizzard.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there!" she exclaimed as she peered out of the cave. "Are you sure you want to head out into this weather, Sesshoumaru? Wouldn't you like to stay here with us where it's warm?" Kagome had asked in her sweetest voice.

"The weather will not bother a demon such as me," he replied.

"Oh, right. Of course not!" she replied with a forced smile. Kagome turned around to Rin. "Well, kid, it's just you and me now! I guess I should go gather some firewood so we won't freeze to death in this cave."

"Oh Kagome-chan, be sure and keep warm, or else you will end up sick like last time!" Rin said. Kagome began bundling up to head out into the forest. "Don't come to look for me if I don't return, Rin-chan. You'll freeze to death. Stay here, okay?" Kagome said in a sad voice, bordering on a whisper.

He sighed to himself.

"Stay here. I will return with firewood," he said.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied with a smile.

And so he stayed.

Then came the broken bow.

_"And how did your bow break again, miko?" he asked._

_"Uh, well, I . . . uh, was coming back from the hot spring, when it slipped off of my shoulder," she stammered out._

_"And this action caused the string to break?" he questioned._

_"Um, yeah. I don't know what happened to it exactly. I was just walking along, it slipped, and when I picked it up, the string was broken," she said, keeping her eyes to the ground._

_"Hnnn."_

_"Could you please lead me to the nearest village so I may get it repaired?" she pleaded, clasping her hands together and looking up at him with hopeful eyes._

_He sighed to himself._

_And so he stayed._

It suddenly occurred to him, as they left the human village where the miko had her bow repaired, that every time he made to leave on his solitary scouting missions, something happened to the miko, forcing him to stay longer. First the ankle. Then the sickness. The blizzard. And finally the broken bow.

He turned his head around and narrowed his eyes at the two females, who were currently walking behind him, with heads bowed together, whispering secrets to one another. He sensed a conspiracy underfoot.

He decided to test his new theory.

"Miko. I am leaving now. Watch over Rin while I am away," he said sternly as he turned around.

Kagome looked at him with panic in her eyes. "Uh, wait! Sesshoumaru, can I speak to you for a second?" she said as she began to jog over to him.

He stood in place, watching her every move. Just as Kagome neared him she suddenly, and ungracefully, fell to the ground. "Oww! My foot! I think I've broken my foot! Oh man, this REALLY hurts!" she wailed as she lay on the ground.

He sighed to himself.

"Show me your foot," he said.

Kagome immediately went silent. "Uh, you want to see my foot? Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it's broken . . . so, I'm just going to go and wrap it up a-"

"Let me see your foot," he said again, making sure to use his sternest voice.

"Uh, okay, then. Whatever you say," she said as she slowly removed her hands from her supposedly injured foot. He bent down and grabbed a hold of her leg. He quickly discarded her shoe and sock; and began an examination for any bruising or broken bones.

"Ohh, that really hurts!" she exclaimed.

"Hnnn," he said, continuing his exam.

He carefully felt each bone in the tiny foot, and found no evidence of a break, or even swelling. It appeared his theory was intact. The miko was feigning illness or injury every time he made preparations to leave. Now that he was aware of her little game, he would no longer be goaded into staying with her.

"Your foot is not damaged. You will remain here with Rin," he said, as he dropped her foot and stood up straight. He turned around to leave again, when Kagome called out to him again. "Wait, please don't go," she said.

He turned around. "You are testing the limits of my patience, miko. Do not think you can trick me into staying by feigning injury," he said.

"I'm not trying to trick you!" she said. "It's just. . . it's . . . we just want you to stay with us," she stammered out. "I - , uh, WE like you, Sesshoumaru. It's hard for m-, uh, US, to say goodbye to you. Even for a short while."

He eyed her for a moment, processing what she had just said. He relaxed his expression, and extended his arm to help the miko up off of the ground. "No more tricks, miko," he warned. Kagome looked down at her feet. "Yes, Sesshoumaru."

He sighed to himself.

And so he stayed.


	10. Chapter 10

This piece was awarded third place for ebonysilk's weekly challenge of "star."

Title: Star-cross'd  
Author: Minerva  
Word Count: 219  
Genre: Drama  
Universe: Canon  
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a literature lesson . . . 

Star Cross'd

"Star-cross'd lovers?" He questioned in the quiet of the night. "The deaths of two people are considered a romantic notion where you are from?"

"You were the one who was curious about my homework, remember?" she chuckled. "Yet it isn't how they died that I find romantic, but how they lived. Romeo and Juliet believed in their love strongly enough to stand against all of those who opposed them," she replied after putting her textbook away and stoking the campfire.

"They came from two warring families who were more inclined to kill them rather than try and accept their love." Kagome paused for a moment, "And in the end, that hatred led to death."

"They would not have died if they had been stronger." Sesshoumaru said, looking up to the sky.

Kagome stopped and stared into the fire. "Your father was incredibly strong; yet he still died for love," she said in a quiet voice.

"That was different," he said after a long pause.

"Was it?" she asked. "Tell me, how many times did you try to kill Izayoi in the same way you tried to kill me?"

He sighed softly. "Twice," he said. "I nearly succeeded the first time. After that my father commissioned the Tessaiga."

"Maybe their stories are not so different after all." she said.

"Perhaps."


	11. Chapter 11

This was awarded Third Place for the LiveJournal community mfsanctuary's theme of 'Forever'

A Long Wait

Sesshoumaru sat down on the park bench, loosening the tie around his neck and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. The suit had taken a long time to get used to. He missed the feel of silk on his skin, and the inherent grace a kosode and hakama afforded ones person. But, he was trying to look inconspicuous these days.

He looked up and noticed a playground directly across the street from where he was sitting. There was a large group of children out today, taking advantage of the sunshine and moderate temperatures. His eyes went to the young boy on the swing set who was going so high Sesshoumaru thought he may be hurtled out of the swing if he wasn't careful.

It was then that he heard that voice. _Her_ voice. His head snapped to the side, eyes desperately seeking to pinpoint the source. He spotted the girl off to the side of the park, running circles around her brother with her arms held wide while singing loudly.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart clench and his breath catch in his throat. How long had it been since he had heard her voice? Was it 500 years at least? How different it sounded outside of his own head, he had replayed the sound so many times it had become distorted in time. But here again, it was so clear. And so painful to hear.

He stood up and walked to the playground fence. The girl looked and smelled nothing like Rin . . . _could_ this be her again? He closed his eyes and concentrated on her voice._"The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout . . ." _the girl sang out at the top of her lungs, letting loose a bright laugh as her brother tried to catch her.

He shook his head at the irony of this girl who sounded so much like Rin, singing a song about a spider. Just like the spider hanyou that had killed Rin. His Rin.

It was at times like these that he hated his long life.

Forever was going to be a very long wait.


	12. Chapter 12

This was posted for the LiveJournal Community feudaltales . . .

Consider It A Vacation. . .

Jaken cowered fearfully in the tree hollow, peeking out occasionally to see if the danger had passed. He really didnt want to face his lord after everything that had happened today.

Taking a last look around the still forest, he carefully crawled out of his hiding place and ran straight into a pair of legs.

He gulped hard. This was not going to be pretty.

The lizard youkai stood before him, towering above him in a silent stance, waiting on her prey to reveal himself. Her eyes flicked down and caught his, and Jaken could swore she _smirked_ as her tongue darted out of her mouth, tasting the air.

Jaken decided to do what any normal kappai youkai would do when faced with a very large, very _hungry_ looking lizard eyeing him like a light snack. He dropped the Staff of Two Heads and took off running as fast as his legs would take him. Which, unfortunately for Jaken, was not fast enough.

He began to scream as she reached down and picked him up by the back of his hakama. "My lord! Help me! I'm caught! Help me Lord Sesshoumaruuuuuuu!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He began throwing his arms and legs in every direction, hoping to catch _something, anything_ that might give him a chance to get out of her jaws. "Rin! Rin if you can hear me, find Lord Sesshoumaru! Help!" he continued to bellow.

Jaken caught a familiar glint of pure white out of the corner of his eye and felt a rush of relief. AOh thank goodness, Lord Sesshoumaru, please help me! he said, trying to twist his body around to look his master in the eyes. Yet, much to his horror, Sesshoumaru stood motionless at the edge of the swamp and made no attempt to come to his rescue.

"My lord! Will you not help me? Please, please help me Lord Sesshoumaru! I promise I will not be a burden to you, please just get me away from this infernal wretch!" Jaken shouted as the lizard youkai quickly turned around, and began to make her way deep into the swamp, away from his lord, who had not moved an inch to come and help him. "How, how could he do this to me? Does he care so little for my service that he would let me be eaten by a lizard?" he thought.

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the swamp and watched the female lizard carry his retainer off into the darkness. Inuyasha came forward a few paces to stand at his brothers side and watch the commotion.

"I know hes annoying and all, but don't you think you should rescue him? Surely whatever he did couldn't be that bad," Inuyasha said as he finally lost sight of the lizard in the distance.

Inuyasha looked over and felt a cold chill run up his spine when he saw his merciless half-brother _smiling_. Sesshoumaru glanced back and caught his eye, "He'll be fine until tomorrow . . . or the day after. Lizard youkai tend to take care of their partners during the mating season, after all," he chuckled as he turned and walked back into the forest.

Inuyashas eyes widened in muted horror as the words sunk into his mind. "Ugh! Thats just gross!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Week 35/Drabble/Revelation Theme**_

Title: Heaven in a cup  
Author: Minerva  
Word Count: 195  
Rating: none  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Comedy

"_What_ are you eating, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked in disdain.

"They are called ramen noodles, and they're delicious! Would you like to try some?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. "I don't eat human food."

"Well, it's a good thing for you that this isn't just human food. It's demon food, too! I know quite a few demons that love this stuff!" she said with a laugh. She held out her cup. "Here, just try a bite."

Sesshoumaru gave a cursory glance around the campsite to make sure they were alone, and then reached out for the noodles. Grabbing the chopsticks, he brought a few noodles to his mouth.

They were delicious. No, not just delicious. They were heaven. In a white cup.

He pulled up a large chunk of noodles and shoved them in his mouth. It was even better than the first bite! He reached for another bite, and Kagome began to chuckle under her breath.

He looked up at her. "What?" he said.

"_What is it about dog demons and ramen noodles,_" she thought. "Oh, it's nothing. Would you like some more?" she asked, already knowing the answer.


	14. Chapter 14

This was awarded First Place in the ebonysilks challenge of 'Easy'

Snap

It would be so easy to snap her neck.

His hand was large enough to encase her throat completely. If he moved just right and just quick enough, it would be over in a second. It would be painless.

Before she would know what happened.

He would take the death she owed him.

He would leave her corpse for the wolves.

She was too fragile for her own good. It would be the death of her one day.

But perhaps . . . not tonight.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you thinking about?" Kagome's voice drifted up and brought him out of his reverie.

He looked down to find his fingers running up and down the side of her neck, and her eyes on his in a wistful expression, a blush spreading on her cheek.

"I think you overestimate my kindness, miko," he said.

She stared at him for a long moment, and then broke out into a huge smile. "You're being silly! You're just a big softie underneath," she said with a soft laugh.

He wrapped his fingers around her throat and gave a low chuckle, "You may find yourself sorely disappointed one day," he said as he tightened his grip. "But not today," he said, dropping his hands to his side.


	15. Chapter 15

This piece won Third Place in the LiveJournal community feudaltales.

Burden

The day was warm and the sky clear as Kagome sat in the meadow watching the clouds race through the sky. It wasn't often she could just sit and relax like this. As she watched the summer sky she noticed a glowing ball of light steadily coming closer, traveling quickly across the heavens.

The ball of light gave a sudden turn downwards, and landed with a brilliant flash of light at her feet. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the brightness, dressed in his usual attire of white kosode and pants, mokomoko-sama, and metal armor. Kagome noticed he was also carrying his new sword, Bakusaiga.

"You came," she said with a smile, "I almost didn't think you would show up."

"I agreed to meet you here, did I not?" he questioned, giving her an irritated glare.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes, but I thought you might be saying that just to get rid of me."

"Would it have worked?" he asked.

"No, it wouldn't," she replied.

Kagome had spread a large worn blanket out among the grass. A large basket lay to the corner, keeping the wind from carrying it away. She sat on the opposite corner, with what seemed like miles of fabric out before her, obviously reserved for him.

Sesshoumaru began to step towards her, but his eyes were searching towards the horizon, and his nose sniffing for uninvited guests.

"Where is the rest of your pack, miko?" he questioned.

"Well, Miroku, Shippo and Sango took a few days off to return to Sango's village. She needed to do repairs on her weapon, and Miroku just wanted an excuse to be alone with Sango for a while," Kagome chattered.

"And the half-breed?"

Kagome felt a burst of irritation at Sesshoumaru's insistence at calling Inuyasha a half-breed, but she decided to let it go in the name of peace.

"Inuyasha went to Totosai's. Tessaiga is due for some upkeep," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru saw the irritation in the miko's eyes, "I gather he was not aware of your plans?"

"No, he wasn't. You know that. He would never leave me alone with you for a second," she said. "He thinks I am home taking a test for school. It's just the two of us, just like I promised."

Kagome kept her eyes down, fingers twisting a lock of her hair. Sesshoumaru stood in the same spot, looking off into the distance. After what seemed like an interminable minute, Kagome decided they needed to get over the rocky start. "Would you like to have a seat, Sesshoumaru?" she said.

He stared at the blanket for a few moments before his eyes flicked down to his armor. Then, they fixed on her, appraising her. She decided to just keep smiling at him, hoping he would finally figure out that she meant him no harm. Soon, to her relief, his stance relaxed with a small sag of the shoulders. Sesshoumaru reached over and pulled Tenseiga, sheath and all, from his obi and knelt down to set it to the side of the blanket. Bakusaiga soon joined Tenseiga.

Kagome could not stop her eyes from locking onto Sesshoumaru's new arm as it reached to his right side, and began to unbuckle the leather straps holding his armor on. Although the arm was perfect in its form, down to the tip of the razor sharp claws, he seemed reluctant, if not uncomfortable, using the arm – almost as if he kept forgetting he had it. The final strap released with a small _clink_, and the breastplate slid off. It quickly joined his swords.

His kosode was wrinkled where the armor had pressed it in; the outline of where the weight had rested on his hips seemed more worn than the rest of the top. The silk where the breastplate once sat was a little brighter than the rest, as if it had rarely seen the light of day. Her eyes traveled up his rumpled form, and fixed her gaze on his expression. "He looks . . . almost _relieved_." Kagome thought to herself. The furrow between his brows softened, and his entire face evened out. Even the frown she was so used to seeing him with had seemingly been set to the side, along with his armor.

He smoothed out his attire, and sat down on the blanket next to her. His eyes looked over and met hers. "Is something wrong, miko?" he asked. Kagome started out of her reverie at his question, feeling a blush come to her cheeks.

"Uh, no, nothing's the matter. I just . . . well, I've never seen you without your armor on before," she replied.

"Is it that much of a novelty?" he asked.

"No, it's not a novelty, you just look . . . well, there's something different about you, without it on," she replied, shifting in her discomfort.

Kagome decided to divert his attention from her by pulling out her picnic basket. "Uh, okay! I've brought loads of good things to eat. I hope you like it," she said, pulling assorted containers from the basket and arranging them in between them.

She noticed his gentle sniffing of the food she brought out. "Maybe he'll actually eat something!" she thought. Cracking open the boxes she said, "Okay, don't be shy. Dig in and get whatever you want!"

"Tell me, what did you mean when you said something was different?" he asked, breaking the silence following the meal.

Kagome paused and looked up from the containers she was gathering. "Oh! Well, you just look less imposing. And grumpy," she added. He looked over at her, a mixture of amusement and irritation in his eyes. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, Sesshoumaru. You just looked relaxed, for once." She paused for a long moment, "I like it. You should relax more often," she said with a small smile.

He said nothing, directing his gaze to the clouds, and Kagome went back to her chores. They sat in mutual, almost easy silence as the sun tracked across the sky. Soon, the sun began to set and it was time to part.

Kagome pulled all of her belonging together and stood up to brush the grass off of her skirt. Sesshoumaru stood up as well, and reached down to pull his armor back on. When he pulled the last strap into place, he replaced his swords and turned to face her. Gone was the lightness of his stance, and the customary scowl had returned to his face.

Kagome walked a few steps toward him and put her hand out to briefly touch the armor. It was cold and rough, and its demonic powers lightly cracked against her hand. "It looks so heavy. But I suppose you are used to it by now," she said, looking up to his face.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before looking away. "It has . . . become heavier . . . since the return of my arm," he said softly.

Kagome looked back to the armor before a glint of determination set on her face. "Well, then. I guess we will just have to do this again, won't we?" she said.

He turned back to her with a hint of surprise in his eyes. "I . . . would like that," he said.

"Good," she replied with a smirk. "It's a date then."


	16. Chapter 16

Week 5//Baby Steps Theme//mfsanctuary//First Place

Title:Step 

Author:Minerva 

Word Count: 136 

Rating:G 

Summary:A step at a time. 

Author's note: A little something different, a writing experiment if you will. 

Step.

A solitary demon walks the earth in silence. 

White flashing.

Step.

A human girl comes to life in his arms. 

Heart beating.

Step.

She follows him to the ends of the earth. 

Voice found.

Step.

He fights the Master of Hell for her soul. 

Cold lips.

Step.

She opens her eyes for him once more. 

Soft hair.

Step.

Her smile melts the ice in his heart. 

Clear laughter.

Step.

He rescues her from the spider's final trick. 

Desperate searching.

Step.

She rescues his heart from himself. 

Small things.

Step.

She gives her life to him. 

Shy touches.

Step.

He gives up his kingdom for her. 

Tiny fingers.

Step.

She goes where he cannot not follow. 

Damp earth.

Step.

His heart breaks at her grave. 

Plaintive howls.

Step.

A solitary demon walks the earth. 

Forever searching.


	17. Chapter 17

This piece was submitted for the LiveJournal community feudaltales , and their alt pair challenge.

No Promises

Sango worked quietly, rubbing away the blood of the demon she'd killed just moments before. InuYasha sat beside her similarly cleaning his sword. As she reached down beside her thigh to grab the rag that was lying there her hand came into contact with that of her companion's. Startled she looked up, a light blush gracing her cheeks, as her brown eyes met gold.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You have demon guts in your hair."

"Oh. Well, can you get them out?"

"Sure." Sango reaches up and pulls a slimy wad of smelly something from his hair._ "Intestine. Bone. Blood. Ugh," _she thought. "Umm, there are guts in your ears, would you like me to get them out too?"

"Sure," he said.

Grabbing a clean cloth she reached over and wiped the mass of guts away from his ears. They flicked in response to her touch. She turned the cloth over and found a clean area, returning to swab the remnants of blood from the crevices. She had never touched his ears before, and was surprised to feel their incredible warmth. She smirked to herself, deciding not to cause him further embarrassment by announcing he had the silkiest dog ears she had ever encountered.

"I know how you hate to have your ears touched, so let me know if this hurts or bothers you," she said as she dug a little deeper with rag, chasing down the last bits of guts.

"Keh. You're fine. Don't say anything to Kagome, but I don't mind it when my ears are touched. I just like for people to _ask_ before they start yanking on 'em," he said.

She reveled a little longer than necessary while cleaning his ears, knowing this would probably be the last time he let her touch them. "There, you're done," she said as she moved back to her original seat. Sango took the rag and went to work removing the bits from her boots.

"Thanks, Sango," he said before settling into silence next to her and staring absently at her motions.

He sat there for few moments, hands tucked into his haori. "Sango, I - I - uh, never mind," he stammered, a slight blush coming across his cheeks, spinning around to face the other direction.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she said.

"I - I don't know how to say this, but - keh, forget it."

"Inuyasha, just spit it out already."

He lowered his head to hide his eyes, but Sango could still see the blush of his cheeks. "I just want you to know you're probably one of the best fighters I've seen. You- you're the one person in battle that I don't have to worry about," he managed to get out.

She didn't say anything. He turned slightly back to her. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is if something were to happen to Miroku in the final battle, I - I don't want you to give up. Please," he whispered, finally glancing up to catch her eyes.

"There are a lot of people here who depend on you," he said, eyes flickering with softness before he put a scowl back on his face, "So I don't wanna see you giving up. Understand?"

Sango closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Inuyasha, don't ask me to make promises I can't keep," she said in a low whisper, fighting back the tears. "You know how I feel about that. Besides, you'll have Kagome and Shippo. There will be no place for me here."

Inuyasha clenched the sword in his hand tighter, feeling the worn leather of the hilt. "I don't think Kagome will be here for much longer," he said in a quietly, eyes on the ground. "Call it instinct or whatever, but I just have a bad feeling in my gut that once everything is said and done, that she'll end up in her own time, and I won't be able to get to her. I don't think I could handle losing everyone like that."

The wind blew her through her hair as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Sango, I'm not asking for a promise, I just want you to try," he said, reaching out on instinct to grab her calloused hand. Her eyes opened and they looked at each other for a long moment, both understanding. "No promises. Just try, all right?" he said.

She gave him a weak smile. "All right. No promises. But I'll try."

He relaxed his grip on her hand and let out the breath he had been holding in, "Thanks. I'll _try _to get everyone home in one piece," he said, returning her small smile.

She gave him a small chuckle, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Now quit cryin' already!"


	18. Chapter 18

This was posted for the LiveJournal community iyissekiwa's challenge prompt of Entrance.

Insomnia

Sitting in the darkness of camp, Sesshoumaru sat entranced with the rhythmic rise and fall of Rin's chest. The entire group was asleep at last - except for him. He knew sleep would not find him on this night or the next, for it rarely found him anymore. He was beginning to wonder if it would be possible for a demon to perish from insomnia.

Any other evening would have found him hunting during the darkness. Tonight, however, he could only inch closer to Rin and watch her breathing. He had never quite realized how precious this small movement could be - not until today at least. He had almost lost her for good at the hands of the hell hounds.

She curled tight into herself, legs tucking closer to her chest. His brow furrowed at the sight. Was she cold? Scared? Perhaps he could cover her with his fur. _"Just for tonight," _he thought.

She relaxed under the weight and warmth, falling deeper into sleep as tiny hands threaded though the softness. He reached out and ran a gentle finger through her hair, dark ebony strands running smooth against his pale skin.

His fingers curled into the dark strands as he closed his eyes and leaned back, concentrating on the sound of her breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Thought of swords drifted from his mind. Then revenge. Finally power. All that remained was Rin's gentle cadence as he drifted off into a deep slumber for the first time in months.


	19. Chapter 19

Week 39/One Shot/Cereals Theme/ebonysilks/Second Place

Title: Typical Monday

Author: minervaone

Word Count: 588

Genre: Comedy

Universe: AU

Rating: T for cursing

Typical Monday

The smell of coffee finally got Kagome out of bed. She had already hit the snooze button on her alarm 4 times. "I just want five more minutes," she thought.

Oh yes, it was a Monday.

She wandered down to the kitchen, following her nose to the tantalizing scent of roasted coffee. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reached up to grab her favorite coffee mug - the biggest one. She was going to need it this morning. It was a Monday.

Taking her cup over to the kitchen table, she sat down to concentrate on her coffee, letting the aroma begin to clear the sleepy fog from her mind. Her husband and his hanyou brother were already awake, sitting at the table ignoring each other. Inuyasha was eating his cereal and reading the back of the box.

Sesshoumaru sat across from him, reading the newspaper.

Kagome was thankful the brothers had been able to set aside their differences, especially now that she and Sesshoumaru were married. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a horrible day after all - she was waking up to find two gorgeous dog demons at the breakfast table and a fresh pot of coffee. A small smile graced her lips as she eyed two heads of silver hair over the rim of her cup.

Inuyasha sniffed into the cereal box, as if he was searching for something.

Sesshoumaru lowered the newspaper slightly to peer over at his brother.

Inuyasha continued to sniff the cereal box and then jammed his left hand down to the bottom of the box, digging for something. His fingers found what they were looking for and he pulled out a small cellophane-wrapped toy.

His brow furrowed as he held it in front of his face to examine it. He ran a quick claw though the plastic wrap, revealing a small stuffed dog.

The newspaper inched lower.

Inuyasha gave the toy an experimental squeeze. It gave off a loud squeak, shattering the silence of the early morning. A tiny smirk appeared on his face.

The newspaper sagged against the kitchen table. Sesshoumaru's eyes were fixed on the small toy in his brother's hand.

Not noticing Sesshoumaru's interest, Inuyasha kept his eyes on the toy, turning it over in his hands. He squeezed it again. It was . . . nice. Comforting, somehow.

"Let me see that," Seshoumaru said suddenly.

Inuyasha scowled as he pulled the toy away from the hands of his brother. "No! It's mine!" he said, cradling the dog against his chest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Give it here. Now," he said, holding out his hand.

"Fuck off! Go get your own toy!" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"I don't think so. I bought the cereal that toy came out of. Therefore, it's mine. Now, hand it over, halfbreed."

"And I said no fucking way, bastard!"

A loud snarl erupted as Sesshoumaru flew across the table to tackle Inuyasha backwards in his chair. Cereal, milk, newpapers and coffee fly across the kitchen floor as the table hits the ground.

Sesshoumaru sat on Inuyasha's chest while his large hands squeezing Inuyasha's neck. His other hand tried to get the toy, but Inuyasha kept moving the toy out of Sesshoumaru's reach. Each brother was growling and cursing at the other.

"Give it over halfbreed. Now!"

"Fuck off you bastard!"

She sat there in her chair, eyeing the overturned table and snarling dogs. Looking down at her coffee cup, she took another sip. "Yep. Gonna need another cup today," she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

This piece was written for the LiveJournal community of inuyashaquotes, with the following quote prompt:

Sometimes the measure of friendship isn't your ability to not harm but your capacity to forgive the things done to you and ask forgiveness for your own mistakes.

-Randy K. Milholland, Something Positive Comic, 11-07-05

As always, I own nothing and make no profit from this.

Characters: Brotherly Sess/Inu

Words Unspoken

They stood face to face once again,

Many years since the last stand together.

Twin manes blow in the breeze.

At one time enemies,

Giving way to tenuous allies.

And now. . . what were they now?

Golden eyes flash on the sword of the other.

Old jealousies still run deep.

But that was another lifetime, in the bitter days of youth.

The passing of the seasons had left their mark,

Weathering hard the one unable to bend his ways.

Duty upon duty piled upon his shoulders,

Turning a reluctant prince into a regretful ruler.

The word, once unthinkable, sprang to his lips

Its passage eased by life's harsh lessons.

_Brother_

A nod of acceptance.

Such a tiny motion

Signals the end

And the beginning.

_Brother._


	21. Chapter 21

Written for the LiveJournal community of ebony silks' theme of 'Homework,' and awarded Best Romance.

Title: Rhythm

Author: minervaone

Word Count: 322

Rating: MA

Genre: General, with a definite lemon twist

Universe: Either. Take your pick

Sess/Kags

Rhythm

Step. Thrust. Block. Turn.

Step. Thrust. Block. Turn.

Move faster. Jump higher. Think ahead. Be smarter. No mercy.

Step. Thrust. Block. Turn.

His life held a constant rhythm.

Step. Thrust. Block. Turn.

Feet knew where to go. Eyes knew where to look. Sword knew where to land.

Until _her_.

He knew somewhere in his mind that his lessons were there. How did it go again? Block. Turn. Step. Thrust. No - it's Turn. Thrust. Step. Thrust. Block. No, Step -

Dammit.

Two hundred and fifty three years worth of his lessons were gone in a single touch of her lips.

His eyes furrowed at the wisp of a girl tripping into his life, insistent on lugging her yellow backpack of homework, as she called it.

'_What did you learn?_' he asked, hopeful her books may unlock his forgotten knowledge.

She proceeded to talk of tangents. Equations. Proofs. Theorems. Literature. Structure.

He sighed. Her books were useless, of course. He grew tired of listening.

Thrust, block, step . . kick?

She looked over at him with deep blue eyes, a smile spreading across her face. '_You look like you've forgotten something, Sesshoumaru_,' she says.

Perhaps he has, shoulders sagging.

His eyes trail up her long legs, over her full breasts, finding pink lips. Her scent soothes his mind.

Long legs. Full breasts. Pink lips. Soft scent.

Perhaps . . . he has not forgotten anything at all . . .

Long legs. Full breasts. Pink lips. Soft scent.

Long legs. Full breasts. Pink lips. Soft scent.

His feet found a new place to go. _Straight at her soft scent._

His hands found a new place to be. _Caressing her full breasts_.

His eyes found a new place to look. _Her full pink lips_.

His sword knew where to land. _Between her long legs_.

His life found its rhythm again.

Long legs. Full breasts. Pink lips. Soft scent.

Tongues meeting. Clothes ripping. Hard thrusting. Lights flashing.

Long legs. Full breasts. Pink lips. Soft scent.


	22. Chapter 22

This piece was awarded First Place in the LiveJournal community of iyissekiwa's theme of 'Close.' As always, I own none of these characters and make no profit from this.

Title: Just In Case

Characters: Kagome

Just In Case

She wanders through the grocery store - normal and mortal and years from her adventures in the past. The harsh florescent lights buzz and the canned music blares and the wheel on her cart squeaks.

Day after day she goes through the motions, knowing it's just more of the same. One more day the well has stayed closed.

She looks down and stops short, seeing her hand reach for a case of ramen on the store shelf.

_I don't need ramen. _

_I don't even really like ramen._

But . . . perhaps . . . she should get it.

_Just in case_, she tells herself.

Just in case the well reopens one day.

Just in case he shows up on her doorstep one day.

Just in case he found a way to live through the centuries one day.

She opens the pantry door and stacks it with the other cases.

A cupboard full of ramen sits untouched and she closes the door and waits and pretends everything is fine.

_Just in case._


	23. Chapter 23

This piece was written for the LiveJournal community inuyashaquotes.

Title: A Child's Game

Characters: Sess

A Child's Game

What was it his mother had said?

_He's become like his father in the strangest of ways._

Now, here in the cave watching the rain, her words refused to leave his mind.

_Do you remember the game you used to play?_

_The one where you would follow your father and try to only step in his tracks?_

_You used to have to jump to get to the next one._

And now?

Now his tracks are the same as his Father's.

He no longer has to jump to get to the next one.

_Are you still running after your Father, Sesshoumaru?_

_Are you still looking for the next step?_

Where is the next step?

He thought he knew once.

Tessaiga. His Father's power.

_Why do you seek his strength now?_

Honor, you tell yourself.

Legacy, you tell yourself.

Power, you tell yourself.

Fear.

No -

I'm not scared, you tell yourself.

I'm not weak, you tell yourself.

I'm worthy, you tell yourself.

I'm deserving, you tell yourself.

_Where is the next step?_


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Never Enough

Author: minervaone

Characters: Sess/Adult!Rin

This piece was originally written for the LiveJournal community of mf sanctuary's theme of 'Blood Ties.'

I own nothing and gain no profit from this.

Never Enough

The girl he once knew now stood before him as a woman - soft, delicate, fragile and rounded in all of the right places.

When did this happen?

He hardly recognized her now, except for her smile. That would always stay the same, no matter the years. Some days he wishes she could have stayed a child forever. It was easier when it was just summer days and small dirty feet.

She approaches him and wraps her arms around him, pressing her head to his chest.

Please, she says. Please.

He closes his eyes.

They had walked thousands of miles together sharing their fears, their tragedies, their pain. Now they found themselves bonded by something even stronger than blood.

Love.

Desire.

Need.

She had always been willing to offer everything she had. Once it was laughter and flowers . . . but now . . . now she offered herself.

He knew all too well what their actions would mean.

Condemnation.

Condemnation from demons and humans - that was to be expected. But he knew what he was truly condemning himself to was a life of eternal longing for her. And yet he couldn't find the desire to stop or care, just as he once couldn't find the desire to leave her in a human village.

He had always been a selfish demon.

He knew would never have enough of her - her lips on his, her shy touches, her smiles, her understanding. Most of all he knew he would never have enough of her days. There would never be enough days for him.

Lowering his head he raised her face to his. Their lips met and he took everything she offered, knowing the price.

Some ties are stronger than blood.


	25. Chapter 25

This piece was written as a birthday ficlet for mickeythemousey.

As always, I do not own these characters and make no profit from this.

Mixed Signals

Sesshoumaru was bored.

Naraku was defeated and the wounded were healing while he sat under the tree and sighed in boredom again. His eyes flitted across the camp, looking for some sort of entertainment. The slayer sat next to the campfire, finally able to move from her injuries. The miko had somehow located a hot spring, and absconded with his ward and the fox kit for a bath. The monk was asleep.

His eyes narrowed and a smirk came upon his face as his eyes landed upon his half-brother sitting next to him. Perhaps some antagonization would alleviate his quandary.

Without a word, he deliberately pulled out his new sword, Bakusaiga. Inuyasha's eyes went instantly to the sword, eyeing it in earnest. "This is going to be too easy," he thought as he

held the sword up, pretending to examine it in detail. He held it out straight in front of him, eying the trueness of the blade, making sure to tilt it so that the fading sunlight flashed in his brother's eyes.

He ran his fingers along the flat edge, feeling the texture unique to his sword, seeing the hanyou still had his eyes glued to his every movement. Slowly, he reached over and grabbed a cleaning cloth and began to work on his blade, making sure Inuyasha had a clear view.

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked away for a while, but Sesshoumaru knew it was just a matter of time before the half-breed snapped at him.

As if on cue, the hanyou let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Just a little bit more," he thought, holding the sword up again, pretending to examine a nonexistent piece of grime.

"Oi, asshole! Stop rubbing on that thing, you're gonna rub a hole in it before you get to break it in!" Inuyasha finally spat at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. The game was on. "Jealous, _little_ brother?"

"Keh! Why would I be jealous of your stupid sword? Mine's still bigger, you know," Inuyasha retorted, flashing a cocky grin in his direction.

"I see you are still as stupid as ever, half-breed. It's not the size of a sword that matters, it's how you use it," he said. "And you continue to swing yours around like a log. You will never understand how to truly wield Tessaiga," he said as he gracefully swung Bakusaiga up and over before sliding it back in its sheathe.

Inuyasha gave a sharp laugh. "I managed to kick your ass with it, or did growing that new _arm_ erase your memory?"

"My memory is good enough to remember punching a hole in your gut, _half-breed_. Or did your tiny mind forget that as well?" he said.

Inuyasha responded by pulling out Tessaiga, letting it flare to its true form before proceeding to mimic his cleaning antics - holding the sword out so he would be sure to see just _how_ much bigger it was.

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed out loud when Inuyasha stopped his cleaning to rotate his arm around, grabbing his shoulder. "Whew! Man, my arm _really_ hurts, there is_ so _much sword to clean! I may need another rag for the other side!" Inuyasha muttered.

Smirking, he brought his new arm up before his eyes. He began to open and close his fist, while flexing his new arm, making sure Inuyasha saw his motions.

"I wonder, half-breed, if I lopped off your left arm, do you think _you_ would be able to grow a new one?" he asked in a low voice.

Inuyasha barked a sharp laugh. "What are you going to lop it off with? That little pansy sword you have in your hand?"

"I guarantee you won't think it so _little_ when I slice open your belly with it," Sesshoumaru said with an evil glint in his eye.

"You just got that arm back. You wanna lose it again already, do you?" Inuyasha challenged him.

"You lack the ability to scathe me, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said, cracking his knuckles, satisfied knowing a sparring match was soon to come.

Kagome walked back from the hot spring with Shippo and Rin, clean and happy from their bath. She sat down next to Sango, who was watching over the dinner cooking on the campfire. She felt a moment of panic when she looked up and saw both brothers sitting calmly on the other side of the camp, not trying to kill each other for once.

"Sango, are they actually . . . sitting and talking? And not fighting?" she asked in awe of the sight.

"Yeah, they've been sitting there cleaning their swords for a while now," she replied, beginning to dole out the stew into bowls.

"No fighting? No growls, no sarcastic remarks, _nothing_?" Kagome asked, looking over at the sight again. It made her heart leap into her throat seeing the two sitting there talking like adults, instead of fighting like spoiled children.

"No, nothing. I haven't been able to hear what they've been talking about, though," Sango replied.

Kagome felt a swell of happiness in her heart. "Oh Sango, do you really think they could be starting to get along?" she asked in a whisper. "This is so exciting! Now that Sesshoumaru no longer covets Tessaiga, and respects Inuyasha's strength as a hanyou, they'll be able to be brothers!" Kagome said as she clasped her hands together and sighed in delight.

"It's . . . really incredible, considering how much they have fought over the last few years," Sango said. "But I don't think it would be wise to get too excited just yet. People don't change overnight, you know," she said as she sat two bowls next to Kagome.

"Sango, this is so amazing! Can you just picture it now? They will walk side by side as brothers through life! They will be able to depend on each other in battles, and talk like men to each other! They'll finally cooperate and accept each other's assistance!" Kagome squealed.

"They will be a family again! OH! Sango! Wouldn't it be sooooo wonderful if they could live under the same roof, both of them sharing equally in their father's legacy?! Ohmygosh!! This is so exciting!!" she said, continuing to indulge in her fantasy.

"It will be Inuyasha and me, Miroku and you, and Sesshoumaru and Rin, when she gets older!! We'll be one big happy family! Oh, Sango! It will be beautiful!!" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Can you picture it now? Half-demon children playing with quarter-demon and human children!!" she said. "OHMYGOSH! Can you just picture how _adorable_ Sesshoumaru and Rin's children would be?" Kagome gasped, slumping back with a dreamy sigh on her face.

"Kagome, I think you're getting too worked up over this. One step at a time, all right?" Sango said. "Here, dinner's ready. Why don't you take some over to them, and I'll go and see if Miroku feels like eating."

Kagome let out another dreamy sigh and picked up the bowls to head over to where the brothers were sitting. Stopping in front of them, she sat their dinner down before clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "I just want you both to know I am sooooooooo excited!! This is amazing, really!" she squealed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha spat out.

"The both of you! _Talking_ like this!! Acting like brothers, _finally_, instead of trying to kill each other!" she said with excitement, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I'm sooo happy! It will be like a fairy tale, guys! The bad guy is defeated, and everyone will live happily ever after!" she said with her arms flailing out to the side.

Both brothers stared at her, mouths agape. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Sesshoumaru huffed and turned his head away. Kagome turned around to head back, but then stopped and spun around, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru? I think you and Rin will have the most beautiful children!" she said with a blush before skipping back to the campfire.

Inuyasha sputtered and Sesshoumaru's mouth hung open as they watched her retreat.

"Did - did she just say what I thought she said?" Inuyasha finally managed to get out.

"She did," Sesshoumaru replied with amazement. "Inuyasha, is there something wrong with that girl?"

Inuyasha huffed and picked up his dinner. "No, this is pretty standard for her. You get used to it after a while," he said. "Does Rin ever do things like this? Or is it just Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head quietly and replied, "It's not just the miko. Rin is . . . fond . . . of fantasies as well."

Inuyasha shakes his head along with his brother. "Women," he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Women, indeed," he thought.


	26. Chapter 26

This was written for the LiveJournal Community of 'Feudal Tales' Sesshoumaru theme

* * *

Obligation of Honor

_The warm summer wind blew his silk robes around him as Sesshomaru stood on a sheer cliff watching the valley below. His mind had been troubled as of late and there was no peace from the whirling thoughts that had been plaguing him._

_Actually, he had to be honest with himself. All of his thoughts seemed to be centered around one person lately and it was beginning to irritate him greatly._

_Hearing a noise behind him he turned to see the object of his disordered mind and made a decision. Today he would put his thoughts to rest._

**. . . **

"Father," he said, the scent of human wafting up to his nose and sticking in the back of his throat. He crinkled his nose at the foul taste. His father reeked of it.

His father eyed him for a long moment, not failing to miss the look of disgust spreading across his son's face. He looked so much like his mother at this moment, full of spite and anger. InuNoTaisho waited for his son to speak, already knowing what it was that drew his first born son to his door.

"It is true then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

His father let out a breath. "You already know the answer to that, son," he said.

His heart began to beat faster, unable to control it any longer. His hands clenched into fists. "Why?"

His father remained silent at his question. Suddenly in the distance there was a loud clatter and crash of noise, and a small boy with silver hair and golden eyes raced up to his fathers leg and latched on, peeking around from behind.

A woman's voice called after the boy, "InuYasha, come back here!"

Sesshoumaru felt his throat tighten. It was one thing to hear of the rumors plaguing his family, but another to face it in person. There was no doubt the boy was his fathers; the last refuge of hope finally dashed away at the sight of the hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru. This is your brother. InuYasha."

He narrowed his eyes at his father. "That _thing_ is no brother of mine," he said, and turned to walk away.

He felt his father's aura rise in anger, vast pressure pushing on his back.

"Regardless of whether you chose to acknowledge him or not, you are my son. And he is my son. You will always be brothers, and your obligation of honor will tie you together forever."

He stopped to cast a sidelong look at his father. He flared his aura, pushing InuNoTaisho's back towards him, noting the surprise in his father's eyes of his strength.

"Do not speak to me of my honor when you have so easily abandoned yours," he responded, and walked into the woods.


	27. Chapter 27

Written for LiveJournal's iypoems. Sess/Kags Poetry.

* * *

Just Pretend

I will pretend to be the girl you lost,  
If you will pretend to be him for me.

If you don't wear red, I won't bring you flowers.

When I squint at your hair in the sunlight,  
I think I can almost see him again.

Almost sounds good enough to me these days.

Darling, close your eyes and pretend with me,  
Here in the future where magic is dead,

And wells stay closed, long forgotten in the dark.

Towering trees gave way to skyscrapers,  
Exhaust is the scent of cherry blossoms,

We are unremembered relics of the past.

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way,  
We deserved to have our happy ending.

It was meant to be a joyful fairy tale.

There are no such things as fairy tales now,  
Your stern voice reminds me incessantly.

I need no reminder it was all a dream.

So please don't look too deeply in my eyes  
You'll break the carefully made illusion

We've spent many hard years learning to construct.

Yet I will love you as a lost shadow  
Of another's beautiful bright face,

That has long since become food for graveyard worms.

My Darling, just pretend and close your eyes.  
Simply make believe we are each other's

Happy fairy tale ending that should have been.


	28. Chapter 28

Written for LiveJournal's Ebony Silks theme of 'CEO'. Sess/Kags smutlet

* * *

Negotiations

He pushed her up against the elevator wall, lifting her up and settling himself in between her thighs. He rubbed his hard length against her, not missing the whimpers escaping her lips.

"You will accept my offer then?" he said as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, feeling the shivers running through her body. Her hands came up and latched onto a large chunk of hair, pulling his head back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Only if you agree to no layoffs when our companies merge, and that my position will be guaranteed" she said, tightening her legs around his waist and seeing the lust in his eyes as her fingers undid his trousers.

Supporting her weight with one hand, the other reached under her skirt, slicing through her wet panties and leaving her exposed to him.

He thrust into her with one hard stroke, reveling in victory as she cried out his name. "Your conditions are acceptable, and I'm sure I can find a _position_ for you here," he said with a smirk.

. . .

The elevator door opened and two rumpled and sweaty CEO's sauntered out.

Sesshoumaru caught the eye of his assistant Miroku, who gave him a knowing look. "I take it your negotiations were successful?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "Always," he said, following Kagome into the office. He turned to Miroku. "It's good to be the boss," he said, and promptly shut the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Written for LiveJournal's Ebony silks' theme of "Encyclopedia". Sess/Kags

* * *

A Forgotten Myth

Kagome sat amongst a large stack of books in the musty back room of the library. With a sigh, she flipped the book in front of her closed, sending a large amount of dust up in her face.

"Eck! Phawwhh!" she murmured, trying to wipe the dirt from her face. "This is hopeless," she thought. "I've looked through every single book on the Feudal Era! Why isn't it here?"

Perhaps she had imagined everything. All of it.

Her shoulders drooped and she laid her head against the desk, willing the tears not to come again. It was too hard to stop them once they came.

**. . . **

Don't think of his face, Kagome. Don't think his name.

She couldn't help herself. An image of silver hair blowing in the breeze flashed through her mind.

The tears started to fall.

**. . .**

He stood in the shadows of the books stacks, watching her cry. He had always told himself he would not approach her in this time, and that he would be content to let her life pass him by. He didn't want her to see him for what he was now. Too many centuries had passed for him to be a fearless youkai lord once more.

Now he was a demon wearing the disguise of a human who had nothing else to do in the world except wait. Wait for the sun to rise, wait for death, wait for one last bright spot on his unending life.

The scent of her tears drifted to him, potent even with the dulled senses his spell offered him.

Perhaps he was tired of waiting, and tired of himself.

**. . . **

Kagome felt someone pull the chair up to her table and sit down. Looking up, her eyes saw the Head Librarian smiling at her from across the table, his blue eyes shining in the fading light.

"Perhaps if you could tell me what you are searching for, I could offer my assistance. Then there would be no need for more tears," he offered in a gentle voice.

Wiping the drops from her eyes, she gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for making such a fuss. I'm simply frustrated. Please accept my apologies."

He merely chuckled, and began to sort through her books. "It seems you have a fascination with the Feudal Era and the legends of that time," he said. "May I ask what specifically you are searching for?"

"Uh, well, I'm looking for an encyclopedia of legends dealing with youkai. In particular, inuyoukai," Kagome murmured, trying to lower her head so he wouldn't notice the fresh tears in her eyes.

His lips formed a tight line as his breath hitched in his chest. "Ah. Inuyoukai. They were a magnificent race, were they not?" he asked her with another smile.

This time he got a small smile in return. "Yes, yes they were truly magnificent," she said.

"I am afraid I do not have such a book here, but an acquaintance of mine does. He has an extensive library from that era, and should be able to assist you. Let me contact him for you, and I will call you when I have the book," he said as her face lit up.

**. . . **

_The last bright spot in his never-ending life. _

. . .

Kagome sat on the bench under the Goshinbuko, reveling in the warmth of the sun on her face. It had been a long winter. The wind picked up, tossing her hair into her face. When she pulled it away, she noticed the Head Librarian was sitting on the bench next to her.

"Oh! You scared me!" she cried out. "I didn't hear you approach!"

He laughed. "My employees say I have a bad habit of sneaking up on people," he said. Kagome couldn't stop staring at his eyes, such a deep blue they were almost violet in color.

He broke her gaze and looked down to the package in his hands. "I brought you a present," he said as he sat the brittle old book in her lap.

Kagome gasped and gently ran a hand over the cover. It was so old, it looked to have been written in the Feudal Era itself. Gingerly opening the front cover, the inside lay covered in rows upon rows of neat, crisp kanji chronicling the inuyoukai clan. They were all there. InuNoTaisho. Sesshoumaru. And even Inuyasha. It was an encyclopedia of inuyoukai.

She gripped the edges of the book tight. This was no library book, this was a family chronicle.

She looked up to catch his blue eyes again, wondering if perhaps . . . perhaps there may be more to this librarian than he let on. "Your friend, the one you said had the extensive library, what did you say his name was?"

The librarian shifted in his seat and looked away from her. "He wishes not to be revealed, but asked that I entrust this book to you for safekeeping," he said.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Then, perhaps, could I know your name?"

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "Of course, how thoughtless of me. I am Hisashi."

**. . . **

He had hesitated before giving her the book. It was Sesshoumaru's tombstone, and Hishashi's womb. But he had no need of it anymore. He knew every line, every character written in it by heart. It was the last piece of who had once been, and he could think of no one more deserving than the brave miko.

Picking up the ancient encyclopedia, he gently ran his hands along the cover. He didn't like the deception of who he had become, of turning his back on his heritage, and who he used to be.

An inuyoukai.

That demon had died from this world long ago. There were no demons left now, only a dusty encyclopedia of the legend he used to be, and the memory of a modern mortal woman.


	30. Chapter 30

Written for LiveJournal's Feudal Tales theme of 'Shippo'.

* * *

"No More Lies"

Shippou sighed as he watched his odd adopted family gather around the fire. He felt safe with them all, but Kagome had a special place in his heart. He adored her, as she was the mother that had been ripped away from him as a baby.

He nibbled at his lip anxiously. He had something to tell them, something so big he was afraid on how it would affect them.

Taking a deep breath he spoke and watched a heart break before his eyes.

"What do you mean you're lying about your age?" Inuyasha shouted at him.

Shippo looked around nervously, seeking a friendly face within the crowd, but not finding any. Sango had a slight frown upon her face and her eyes diverted to the forest. Miroku was gently shaking his head, looking at the ground.

But it was Kagome's face that broke his heart. It was full of disappointment and hurt. She looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"Why would you lie to me, Shippo?" she asked softly.

He bit his lip and shuffled his feet. "I . . . I wanted you to think I was a kid. I didn't want to be on my own anymore," he said in a low voice, unable to look into Kagome's sad eyes anymore.

Inuyasha grunted his disapproval. "So how old are you really, runt?"

Shippo clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to tell them, but it was time. He couldn't keep up the facade anymore. He mumbled something against his breath.

Kagome couldn't understand what he had said, but Inuyasha obviously had, considering the expression on his face. She had never seen him look so angry at the fox as he stomped over to the kit and threw a punch across the top of his head.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! That isn't going to help anything right now!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha huffed. "Keh, damn fool deserves it. Where do you get off lying to us like that? I thought we were your friends! You don't lie to your friends," he yelled.

Shippo stood back up, fighting the dizziness. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to be part of the group," he said.

Kagome sighed and went over to him. "Shippo, it's never right to lie, you know," she said, helping to steady him. "We love you as a friend, and will always accept you just the way you are. You don't have to lie to us, you know," she said. "That is what makes a good friend, one who will be your friend regardless."

She gave him a smile and patted him on the head. "So, no more lies, all right?" she said.

He gave her a small smile in return. He wanted to kick himself for making Kagome sad over something so silly. He vowed in his heart he would never lie to any of the again.

"No more lies," he said with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Written for LiveJournal's Ebony silks theme of 'Indecent'. Sess/Kags

* * *

"Indecent Proposal"

Moonlight shimmered across his wet skin, silver hair floated like spun silk in the water. Maroon stripes disappeared beneath the surface to places unknown.

She knew she should run. She knew she should close her eyes.

But she didn't.

He rose slowly out of the water, revealing his nude form. Not stopping to gather any covering, he made his way to her. Step by slow, excruciating step.

She knew she should run. She knew she should close her eyes.

But she didn't.

So close, she could feel the heat radiating from his skin, she could smell the herbs he used to clean his hair. She could hear his quiet breathing.

"Miko."

He grasped her chin and pulled her gaze to his face.

"This Sesshoumaru has a question for you. What are your intentions once you complete the quest for the jewel?" he asked.

She knew she should say something.

But she didn't.

He gave her a small smirk.

"If you find yourself with nothing to do, know that This Sesshoumaru would be willing to find a place for you in his harem," he said, a golden glint flashing in his eyes.

She knew she should be outraged. She knew she should scream no. She knew she should slap him across the face.

But she didn't.

His smirk grew as he bent down to brush his lips against hers.

She knew she should tell him she loved someone else.

But she didn't.

"Make sure you wear the skirt," he said.


	32. Chapter 32

Sess/Kags poem written for LJ's inuyashaquotes - Prompt of "The surest poison is time-Ralph Waldo Emerson"

* * *

A Fool's War

You were once a perfect flower

freshly budded, dew on your lips

ripe for the picking.

_So I did._

Long you adorned my side,

your sweet scent filling my nose,

soft skin caressing mine.

The unseen enemy waged war on you,

leaving you withered and spent.

_Time has poisoned your once flawless beauty._

Your skin wrinkled,

your hair grayed,

yours steps slowed.

_There was only one enemy I could not conquer._

I still see echoes of the past in your eyes,

a glimmer, a remembrance, an echo of the past.

I see the echoes of our happiness, locked forever inside.

_They will never return again_.

I thought I was strong enough to stop time,

I thought I would keep you by my side forever.

_I was a fool._

And now a withered flower is at my side,

whose time is measured in days and weeks

instead of years.

_Our time is running out._

When you go, my flower

I will go with you

_I will not be a made a fool by time._


	33. Chapter 33

Written for LJ's Ebony silks theme of "Sugar" Sess/Kags

* * *

"For Luck"

I always think of you when the first breath of summer flows across my face; a stolen kiss far from prying eyes.

You stood next to the well, ebony hair shimmering with the colors of the setting sun. You blushed and fidgeted, at last finding the courage to place a light kiss across my lips.

_"For luck,"_ you said.

_"For luck,"_ I said.

You were gone with the breeze, and left me with only a memory of your warm, sweet taste, a promise of luck, and a desire for more. More of what I could not have, more of your forbidden touch.

Long I wandered, taking notice of nothing but seasons, looking forward to only one. Months ticked into years, years ticked into centuries - centuries of wandering and searching for a hint of our shared moment.

I found you, finally. By accident, really.

By luck.

Alone in the park bench, enjoying the summer sun and munching on sweets, watching the children play. The summer wind bringing your scent to me once more.

I walk up to you, and kiss your lips once again - sweet and soft against mine, our hair mingling in the breeze.  
_  
"For love,"_ I say.

_"For love,"_ you say.

I lean in to kiss you again. I won't leave you to luck anymore.


	34. Chapter 34

Written for LJ's Ebony Silks theme of 'Adorable'. Sess/Kags

* * *

"Slow Learner"

"Another," he said, withholding her pleasure until she answered him.

"Fierce," she whimpered, and he rewarded with a hard thrust.

"Another," he said.

"Deadly."

"Good. Another."

She rolled her eyes back in her head and began to plead with him. "Please, Sesshoumaru."

He smirked at her. "No. Not until you give me another one," he said, mischief in his eyes. She tried to buck her hips against him, but he held her tight. She bit her lip in frustration.

"Gorgeous."

"Good girl. Another."

"Sadistic," she growled out, narrowing her eyes at him. He just laughed at her.

"Perhaps this will teach you a lesson. There are many things that this Sesshoumaru is, but one thing he will never be is _adorable_," he said, crinkling his nose at the word and rewarding her with a thrust of his hips. She cried out for more.

"Are you ready to cum for me, little one?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head. "Good. Now tell me what I am," he said.

The words tumbled out of her lips. "You are a beautiful, fierce, deadly, powerful, aristocratic, and _sadistic_ demon!" she shouted as he let loose, bringing both of them to their climax.

**. . . **

As soon as she recovered, she couldn't help but roll over and whisper in his ear, "You are so _adorable_ when you are irritated," she smirked.

He chuckled at her. "Do you need another lesson in what this Sesshoumaru is?"

A wicked grin spread across her face. "I'm a slow learner," she said.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: This poem was written for LJ's community iypoems. Inupapa/Izayoi.

I do not own these characters, and make no profit or otherwise from this story.

* * *

With a heart of black and eyes of gold,

Swathed in white and swords,

A great General prowled the lands.

...

Searching for more power, so he said.

Waiting for life to begin,

Wanting to make it worthwhile.

...

Day ebbs into night, night ebbs into day.

Year after year full of regret,

Year after year full of longing.

...

Regret that he taught his son the wrong lessons.

Longing for something more,

Fighting for things long forgotten.

...

Till a ray of light came to his black soul.

One smile gave him hidden strength untold,

One forbidden caress to give life a meaning.

...

His fingers wound through her long black hair,

Pale skin shone in the moonlight,

Delicate hands caressed strong calloused fingers.

...

The memory of her naked flesh against his own,

The smell of sweet sweat and arousal,

Mingled with the scent of cherry blossoms.

...

Fallen white petals blanketed the forest,

Drifting around them with each thrust,

Beautiful, perfect, and fleeting.

...

Everything of life before her fell away.

His honor, his legacy, his pride.

He let the pieces fall where they may.

...

The snow began to fall in earnest.

With a caress of her swollen belly,

And one final kiss, they parted for this life.

...

She wandered the forests like a shadow.

Night ebbs into day, day ebbs into night,

Marking the time till they met again.

...

In the land between this world and the next

He waited, counting the ribbons of black and gold

Forever patient for her time to come.

...

She arrived with the falling of the blossoms.

Hand in hand once more,

Free to love without hate, without pain.

...

And there they wait, each watching the passing days

Knowing a day will come, however brief

To be together once again.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Sess/Kags, written for LJ's Dokuga Contest and their prompt of regret, must be 200 words exactly.

As always, I do not own this story and make no profit or otherwise from this story.

* * *

Soft ebony locks blown about by the summer breeze brushed against the skin of his hand – a hand lost at her command - now graced with the simple pleasure of the moment.

Honey eyes closed against the sunlight and knew his defenses were sorely lacking. His downfall would not come at the end of a sword or be prevented with the strongest armor.

The fall of the great taiyoukai would come from simple touches as each traced their way across his heart, forever remembered in the years to come. He would fall for her as surely as if she had struck him down like a pup.

There was no way to defend himself.

And so he gave in to his end, embracing it with open arms – welcoming the death of who he had been.

He had never been afraid of his own demise.

The wind howled low through the trees, and he thought he could hear the faint sounds of his father's voice dancing through the night. InuNoTaisho had been even stronger than he, yet still fell to the gentle touch of a human woman.

Sesshoumaru would owe his father a large apology when they met once again.


End file.
